Corire- Chapter One
by dana mariel
Summary: My First X/F fic, the peeps at the offical X/F fourm like it, I'd like to know what you think though.


"Things happen which we can not control." This is the perspective Special Agent Dana Scully was forced to take on recent events. At the current moment she was in the hospital. Her thoughts drifted to the past events, and what would become of her future, if there was to be one.   
  
Chapter One   
  
It had been a bright, beautiful morning. Agent Scully wished she could take the day off, however her and her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder, had a meeting with OPR at 9 o'clock sharp. Their supervisor, Assistant Director Walter Skinner, had told them yesterday about the meeting. The sudden meeting made the agents nervous.   
  
Scully and her partner walked and worked on a thin rope. Recently that rope was thicker than usual, and it was this fact that made Scully nervous. Why, she pondered, why were they being let to pursue the cases they wanted to pursue? Scully had a sick felling in her stomach as she walked in to the FBI Building. She wasn't sure though whether it was from nervousness, or something worse, something she thought was gone forever.   
  
As she unlocked the door to her partner's office, she hoped she would soon see her partner walking in as it was already 8:30. Once in the office, she set her keys down on the desk, and picked up the phone hoping to catch Mulder on his cell phone in the middle of traffic. She leaned slightly on the desk as she waited, and on the fifth ring she heard a familiar voice, a groggy voice to be specific.   
  
"Mulder," said the groggy voice.   
  
"Should I tell Skinner you couldn't come as you were busy on a case involving your bed?" Scully asked with slight sarcasm in her voice.   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
"It is approximately 8:32 am."   
  
"I'll be there in 17 minutes," and then he hung up.   
  
After they hung up, Scully was still on the desk, looking around the room, Suddenly she saw a folder lying on the desk. On the tab it read: Andover, KS: Vampires. She rolled her eyes, hoping they wouldn't have to go to Kansas to investigate vampires. She had had her fill. Also the thought of Kansas didn't appeal to her.   
Scully put the file back down on the desk, then walked out of the office. She walked down the hall to the cafeteria, where she bought a cup of blueberry yogurt. She walked back to the office, taking her time. When she finally got back in the office, she sat down with her yogurt and read the paper. Fifteen minutes later Mulder walked in.   
  
"Not another yogurt kick?" he asked smiling.   
  
She smiled back at him, and then pointed to the Vampire file on the desk. "This wouldn't have anything to do with why we have a meeting would it? A look of puzzlement flashed on his face. "No, what is it? This isn't mine. Where did it come from?"   
  
"This isn't yours?" A look of puzzlement also was worn by Scully.   
  
"No, I bet Skinner just put it there, we'd better go." Mulder put on his jacket that had been on the back of his chair. They walked down the hall silently, each thinking their own thoughts.   
  
They approached Skinner's office. They entered, and his secretary, glaring at them, announced them. As they walked in, they noticed that besides, Skinner there were four other people there. They took their seats, across from the others. They recognized only two of the committee. One, was of course Skinner, the other, was Section Chief Black. "Agents," spoke Black, "You are not in trouble. My colleagues and I have been reviewing your work on the X-Files. We couldn't be more pleased. However, while reviewing your work, some new talent dawned on us."   
  
"It seemed to us," he went on, "That you, Agent Mulder, have an unusual ability to uncover the truth. Agent Scully, seems to have an extraordinary talent in the field of medicine. Now, how long was the longest case you've worked on?"   
  
"Over twenty years," Mulder replied tartly.   
  
"Twenty years. Now most of your cases that you solve take what a week?"   
  
"Most of our cases are never solved." Mulder spoke again for the partners.   
  
Scully jumped in, "What he means to say sir, is that most of our cases are solved, but new events can come to light…"   
  
"Agent Scully," Black interrupted, "You and Agent Mulder have just figured out why you are here. Your cases are never resolved. And even when they are, they help no one. No one has been blamed, no one has been charged. In seven years, you have failed to do what most agents do in their first month."   
Finally Mulder was at a breaking point, he jumped out of his seat.   
  
"What we do can not be put on the same level as other cases."   
  
"Sit down Agent Mulder," boomed Black. "You will be good enough to hold your tongue. Now maybe your cases do need to be put on a different level, but the fact is, there are no funds for you to do what you do. You are both extraordinary agents and I doubt you will have trouble working with your new departments and partners."   
  
Mulder and Scully burst out of their chairs at the same time. "You can't take us out of the X-Files!" Mulder said angrily.   
  
"No one else can do the X-Files, you saw what happened when they tried!"   
  
"Sit down agents!" boomed Black. "You have to look at it from my view agents. If I placed you with different partners in different departments you would save more lives, which is why you're here in the first place. You have to ask yourselves, would I rather prevent five deaths of innocent people, or one life?"   
At this point Scully stood up. She had tears in her eyes and her face had a look of pained anger. "I would rather know the truth. That what this department is about, the truth. I was assigned to debunk Mulder, I am a scientist and even I cant deny what I have been though and seen. We have saved more lives than you know. If I cant be with Mulder on the X-Files, I will hand in my letter of resignation."   
  
"Then I expect to see it soon."   
  
"You can't fire her for what she's seen!" Mulder jumped up.   
  
"You are not here to challenge my authority. I don't care what you've "seen". The X-Files are finised. You will report to your new stations or find a job else where."  
  
"How can you let them do this?" Mulder was now yelling at Skinner. However Skinner, looked almost as pale as Scully, and even more alarmed.   
  
Skinner leaned over to Black, and started talking in a lower, quieter voice, but he was quite clearly mad.   
"This isn't what I was told would happen."   
  
"I do not know what you were told. But you are to introduce the new Agents to their jobs."  
  
He looked up at Mulder and Scully. "This meeting is over. I will expect you to report to my office in the morning, or your resignation. You have the rest of the day off." Black rose out of his chair, as did everyone but Skinner and Scully.   
  
Mulder looked down at Scully. She was very pale. He took her hand to help her up, it was cold to the touch.   
"What? You look like you've seen a ghost Mulder." Her tone was quiet. Subdue. Even Skinner was looking at her. The board was almost out of the room.   
  
Scully stood up. She quavered a bit, she had suddenly felt dizzy. Almost tipsy.   
  
"Are you all right Scully?"   
  
"I… I feel a bit…" She fell to the ground.   
  
~  
Just as Scully has stood up to leave the office with Mulder, she thought she saw something impossible. She had seen Emily. But Emily wasn't alone. She had been playing ring around the rosy with a girl that looked remarkably like Samantha. And that other girl... wasn't that Amber Lynn LaPiere?   
Scully was sure it was.   
  
Scully looked around. Her eyes stopped on Diana Fowley and Jeffery Spender, sitting in lawn chairs talking, laughing, and drinking iced tea. Everyone seemed to be having a fun time.   
Scully looked down and saw a light, white, summer linen dress on her. Her feet were in a pair of white summer sandals.   
  
Diana saw her, and beckoned to her. Scully didn't know what was going on, but she couldn't help smiling. Everything was so happy.   
  
"What is this place?" she asked Diana, a hint of awe in her voice.   
  
"It's party. Actually, that main party is inside, but you're not quite ready for it yet. Why don't you go see Emily."   
  
At that moment Emily came running up, and dragged Scully over to the circle. Round and round they went, they all fell down. They lay, laughing in the sun, on the warm grass. Suddenly, Scully's vision was clouded. Some one was standing over her.   
  
"Melissa?" Scully whispered.  
  
"What are you doing down there silly?" Melissa helped Scully to her feet. They embraced in a hug. Scully was crying into her shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry..." Scully whispered.   
  
"Don't… don't be. It's a party! Be happy!" Scully broke the hug. She wiped her eyes a smile on her face. She started laughing. Who else is here? I half expect Mulder to jump out of the tree. Suddenly, Melissa's happy smile turned to a sad smile.   
  
Suddenly Emily was pulling on Scully's arm. "It's time! It's time! Diana said it's time for the party to start!!! Come on!!" Emily started pulling Scully towards the woods.   
  
"Where are we going?" Scully asked laughingly.   
  
"It's time to say good bye."  
  
  
~  
Skinner had left to call Scully's mother. Mulder was all alone in the room. Alone. There had been a point in his life where he was okay being alone, he had gotten used to it. But then, with Diana, and then Scully. Scully. He wondered if he was meant to be alone. He was left sitting on the chair next to the bed more often then Scully. Or at least his visits to her had much more on the line. Last time, he had helped. He had fixed that which he felt he caused. Yet this time he didn't know if it was him who had caused it or something else. But what he did know, is he couldn't do anything. Nothing.   
  
His sister had been taken from him. His mother was gone. His father was killed. Diana had left. Scully had suffered. Scully was dying. All because of him. Why? Why was he cursed like this? Everything, everyone was taken, or had suffered. Melissa, had died because of him. Mrs. Scully had suffered because of him, even Bill. Scully couldn't be a mother. Her only child was gone because of him. She stood no hope. All she had was her faith, and in some way, Mulder felt that the only thing Scully and himself had had were each other. They were the only constants. He had failed her. She was alone. He was alone.   
  
  
~  
"Goodbye?"   
  
Scully stopped. Her face was full of near panic. "To who?" She knew instantly she didn't want to hear Melissa's answer.   
  
"I know you don't want to, but you have to."   
  
"But…" Scully was starting to cry again. "I can't… not.. I can't." She said in almost a whisper.   
Melissa embraces Scully in a hug. "I know… I know.. you have to though… you'd want him to..." She broke the hug. She brushed a piece of hair out of Scully's face. "You have to." Melissa took Emily's hand and they went into the house.   
  
~  
Scully felt a hand tuck her hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes. The light of the hospital was different than the light of the forest she had just come from. It lacked the life. It was dull. Lifeless. Like she would be soon. Her eyes adjusted, and they came to focus on Mulder's eyes. They were so beautiful she though.   
She reached out her hand and put it atop Mulder's which was lying on the bed beside her. She felt so tiered. So much more tiered than the cancer had made her. She prayed that Melissa never went though this.   
Mulder's hand closed around Scully's. "Hey sleepy head." He said softly. "The doctor… he says it…"   
Scully interrupted him. "He says he doesn't know my symptoms and he can't do anything." She said it just as softly as he had.   
"Yeah. Yeah." Mulder looked very old, and very tiered. Scully reached up behind her neck, and took off her necklace. She pressed it into Mulder's hand.   
  
Mulder looked very old, and very tiered. Scully reached up behind her neck, and took off her necklace. She pressed it into Mulder's hand. There eyes met, and he wrapped him hands in hers. They stayed like that for a minute or more, Every now and then he would tuck her hair behind her ear. The silly piece kept falling down.   
  
Suddenly there was a crash in the hall. Mulder broke the gaze, his head naturally jerking to the sound. Everything was quiet in the hall, after about 10 seconds had past.   
"I wonder…" Mulder had stared to ask a question before looking back at Scully.   
  
"Scully…? Scully?" His voice was anxious. He touched the back of his hand to her cheek. The warmth was gone. He started crying to her hand. She was gone. His partner, his reason for going on was gone. Gone.   
Scully was on a rock in the garden in front of the house. She felt the warmth of the sun wash all over her, yet she felt cold. Alone. She started crying.   
  
  
~  
Melissa came out of the house, and came up behind Scully. She hugged Scully from behind. She whispered in to her ear.   
  
" You did the right thing baby… you had to…" They just stayed there for a few seconds, and then Scully wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She sniffed.   
  
"Is the party for me?"   
  
Melissa smiled. "Yep. But only when your ready."   
  
Scully stood up. " I'll never be more ready."   
  
They made their way to the house. Melissa went in. Scully hung back for a second. She looked towards the forest.   
  
"I'm sorry Mulder… I'm so sorry…" She was barley whispering. Samantha and Emily came bounding out just then, grabbed her by her hands, and pulled her into the party.   



End file.
